New Surprises
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Set during season 6, after ChrisCrossed but before the Charmed Ones find out who Chris really is. A young girl comes to the past to bring Chris back for his help, and the Charmed Ones follow to find out what the future is really like. COMPLETE!
1. The Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of charmed, nor Charmed itself, however I do own this storyline**

Summery: Set during Season 6 of Charmed, after Chris-Crossed and before Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. A girl comes to the past (no not what you're thinking) to bring Chris back, and the Charmed Ones decide to follow this time. Chris soon finds out what's happened to his family while he's been away.

New Surprises.

Chapter 1: The Trip

Chris was alone in the attic, he spent a lot of time here, reading through the book, trying to find that demon that turned his older brother evil.

"Chris?" he heard his mother call him.

"Up here, Piper." He called down to her, of course she still did not know who he was. He was hoping he would get through this trip without her ever finding out. He looked up to the sound of footsteps to see Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, who was holing baby Wyatt, walk in. Uh oh, was he in trouble?

"What's up?" Chris asked, trying to sound casual.

"We just want to clear something up," Leo stated, he still did not trust the young whitelighter, but he had just saved his son from The Order just the other day, "It's about Wyatt."

Before anybody had a chance to say anything a portal opened up on a wall. Everybody in the attic looked towards it to see a young girl step out. Chris instantly recognised her.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Chris asked, looking at the young girl with dark brown hair. She was covered in dirt, obviously from all the hiding out she had been doing.

"Chris, we need you back."

"Who's this?" Phoebe asked, "Another girlfriend from the future?" Chris looked at Phoebe slightly hurt and then back at the young girl.

"Bianca's come back then." Peyton asked, slightly coldly.

"She's dead, Pey, he killed her." Chris explained, "Why do you need me back."

"It's Melinda," Peyton looked like she was going to cry, "She's…well…for the past three months…she…"

"Peyton!" Chris shouted, fear ran through his body at the sound of his sister's name.

"Wyatt has her, and we haven't seen her for three months."

"What about Ryan, had he not…?" But Chris stopped as Peyton shook her head.

"Ok, you got a spell to take us back?" Chris asked, seeing that the portal had now closed. Peyton nodded and took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Chris, you're seriously just going to go back?"

"I need to, my family needs me."

So this was his family. Leo stepped forward.

"You're not going back alone," Leo told the whitelighter, "You don't whether you can trust her."

Chris laughed, now his father was showing that he cared.

"I know I can trust her, Leo," Chris stared at him straight in the eye, "She's my cousin."

"Well, we're coming with you." Paige stated, moving closer to Chris.

"Chris…if they…" Peyton started, the Charmed Ones could not come to their future, if they died before their time everything would go completely wrong.

"Paige is right," Piper agreed, "You're not making another trip to the future alone."

Chris could not argue with that and looked at Peyton, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"It's ok," Chris explained, "He won't do anything to kill them yet."

"I'm coming with you." Leo worriedly said to Piper.

"No, you stay here with Wyatt."

"We can bring Wyatt with us."

"Whatever, Chris can we go. I left Henry and Prue alone. If he finds out he'll easily take them out."

Chris nodded, his 18-year-old cousin was right, his two younger cousins did not have enough power, wait she only mentioned two of the cousins.

"Hannah?"

"I'll explain when we get there, right now the family really need you."

Stopping her from saying anything, Chris took the spell, reading over it once to make sure it would work.

"Ok, draw the Triquetra." Chris instructed his young cousin and turned to mom and aunts.

"I should really stop you from coming with us, but you won't listen to me, but I will ask you to leave Leo and Wyatt here."

"Chris…" Leo started but was cut off by Phoebe.

"He's right, you two stay here."

Leo sighed, defeated and looked at the whitelighter and his cousin.

Once the Triquetra was drawn, Chris turned to the Charmed Ones.

"I hope you're ready to see what your son has done to the future." And then said the spell. The blue portal opened, and Piper turned to her ex-husband and son.

"We'll be back soon."

With that all five jumped into the portal, to find themselves in a run down house. Chris looked up to see his two cousins sitting on an old couch looking worried.

"Chris!" Prue screamed and ran to him. She may have been 16, but he feared that what Wyatt was doing was causing her to have a breakdown. She acted like such a child. Henry on the other hand was only 17, but acted like he was way older.

"Why are they here?" Henry asked his older cousin, looking at the Charmed Ones.

"Chris couldn't talk them out of it." Peyton rolled her eyes as she ran to make sure her younger sister, Prue, was ok.

"It's ok, nobody came, you weren't gone long enough," Henry looked to his cousin, "But Melinda's not back. You know, right Chris?" Henry suddenly realised that when Chris was here, Melinda was. Of course it was all their fault that Melinda had been caught by Wyatt.

Chris nodded his head as a demon shimmered in with a body, dropped the body and shimmered out.

"Wasn't that Ryan?" Peyton asked, as everybody else stared at what had just happened. Chris was the first one to move.

"Melinda!" Chris called as he ran to the body that was in the room. She was in rags, that seemed to be covered in blood. As he got to her, he could see cuts and bruises all over her, "Melinda?" He said softly, as he heard her coughing.

"I'll never tell…" the room heard her faint voice, "You'll never find them…no matter what you do to me."

"Melinda, it's me Chris…" Chris said, realising that she must have gone through some torture.

"No you're not, stop the glamouring Wyatt, I'll never tell you." Chris sighed, if she had been gone for three months and she was like this, then she must have gone through some horrid torture.

"Mel, honey," Peyton cried, as she realised what Melinda must have gone through, "It's me Peyton, Chris is here, I brought him back from the past."

"Wyatt stop it, I'd rather die then tell you where they are," Melinda looked at 'Peyton', Wyatt had never done this to her, he had never put both of them in front of her, he was getting desperate, "You will never find them."

"Find who?" Chris asked, running his hand through his sister's hair.

"Chris, what's going on?" Piper asked, as she looked at the young girl.

"My sister, Henry, heal her."

Henry did as he was told, hoping it would help Melinda come to her senses.

"Henry?" Melinda said weakly, Wyatt would never heal her cuts. She felt herself being sat up, so Henry could heal her back and then looked at where she was. She was back home, well what she and her cousins called home. It was a dump, a filthy dump, but it was where they had been hiding for three years now. She was actually surprised that Wyatt had not managed to find it and burn it down yet. She then saw who was there, her cousins, her brother and the Charmed Ones, this was not one of Wyatt's tricks. He never brought the Charmed Ones into her torture sessions, she did not know them long enough to trust in them, even if they were her family.

"Chris?" She looked at her brother, "Tell me something so I know it's really you."

"Ok," Chris thought and the smiled, "When I finally escaped from Wyatt you brought me to your hideout and stayed by my side for weeks, you wouldn't let me go."

Melinda smiled slightly and titled her head to one side, Wyatt would not know that, would he?

"And, when mom died, you tried in vain to heal her. You knew that you couldn't, you didn't have enough power then, but you still tried and I stayed with you for weeks on end while you had the nightmares. And you were the first one to realise that Wyatt was evil…"

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck, "Oh God Chris!" he heard her sob. He was slightly taken aback, he had not seen her cry since she was 11, since she tried to save their mom from death. After that day she had turned her feelings off, she never showed if she was happy, sad, excited, nothing, well until she and Ryan realised that they loved each other, but she had still never cried, at least not in front of anybody.

"Mel, what happened?" Peyton asked quietly. She looked to the Charmed Ones who were just staring at her in shock.

"Nothing." Melinda shook her head as she remembered so many people were in the room. She wiped her eyes dry and pulled away from her older brother, but he would not let her go. She winced as he ran his hands down her back.

"I couldn't heal everything," Henry admitted, "I think he's put some sort of spell on them." He could see the marks, blatantly from a whip, possibly a 'cats and nines tail'.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked, as she finally stood up. She pushed her knotted blonde hair behind her ears.

"Peyton came back, saying you guys needed me."

"We don't need you Chris, go back to the past and take those three with you. They shouldn't be here."

_She's back,_ Chris thought, _Why does she have to be so cold all the time?_

"Honey, with you gone, we were going to pieces," Peyton admitted to her 19-year-old cousin, "We were sitting ducks without you around."

"How long were I gone?" Melinda asked.

"Three months." Came a reply from Prue.

"Please tell me you got the blue prints," Melinda sighed, "I did not go through hell to find out we have to go back."

"We got them."

"Blue prints?" Chris asked, she had got herself caught for some blue prints.

"Yes blue prints, to Wyatt's mansion," Melinda explained, as she looked at the disk that Henry gave her, "We're storming the place."

The Charmed Ones looked on while the siblings fought, Piper was amazed at how much Chris seemed to care for her, yet she just pushed him away.

"Wyatt's mansion?" Phoebe asked, trying to find out what these teenagers were doing. Melinda had been through three months of what looked like torture, and now she was talking about storming a mansion.

"You need to go back to your own time." Melinda said coldly.

"Melinda!" Henry shouted at her cousin.

"What, Henry?" Melinda asked, "I didn't go through three months of pure hell at the hand of her son for these three to come to the future and completely screw everything up."

Melinda took the disk to her laptop, which was sat in a corner. Turning on the laptop she put the disk in.

"This had better be what we need. Otherwise someone else can go through that son of a bitch's mind games."

"Melinda!" This time it was Chris, since the 'son of a bitch's' mother was standing in front of her.

"I'm not going to be nice about him Chris," Melinda stated, "You may still feel some loyalty to him, but he stopped being our brother the day he turned his back and killed everybody we loved."

"Brother?" Paige asked, picking up on what Melinda was saying.

"Damn, Melinda," Chris breathed, "I've managed to keep my identity a secret for nearly seven months now and you've just completely screwed it up."

"I didn't ask you to bring them here. In fact, I didn't ask you to come back. Go back to the past, Chris, try and save him. But guess what, I'm not interested in saving him I'm gonna kill him."

"You won't kill my baby." Piper shouted to the girl who she had just found out was her daughter. Melinda just looked at her and scoffed, going back to check the disk her cousin had just given her.

"Did you see Hannah?" Peyton asked Melinda, trying to lighten the mood. Melinda stared at the laptop screen, pretending she had not heard the question, "Mel? Did you see her?"

"She's not being tortured, if that's what you're wondering." Melinda whispered, hoping that they would not catch on to what she was saying.

"She's changed sides?" Prue asked, thinking about her 18-year-old cousin, Henry's sister. Again, Melinda acted like she had not heard them.

"How many of you are there?" Phoebe asked, "I mean, if you two are Wyatt's brothers, then your cousins are mine and Paige's kids, right?"

Chris looked at his Aunt Phoebe and looked at Peyton. Phoebe had only died a few years ago, and it hit Peyton and Prue hard, they did not need to see her now and then lose her in a few hours, days…damn, how long were they going to be here?

"How did I get back?" Melinda suddenly thought. There was an anti-orbing spell in the dungeons, so obviously somebody sent her back.

"Ryan brought you back." Peyton answered, then saw the look of shock on her face. Ryan had been working both sides for a few years now, but this was the first time that he had done something stupid enough to be caught out.

"Shit!" Melinda said to herself, going back to the laptop.

"So, what's been going on?" Chris asked, finally happy that his sister was back to her normal self.

"You don't want to know," Henry shook his head, "They don't want to know." Obviously he was talking about the Charmed Ones, that were still surprised at what was going on in the future.

"What's happened to this place?" Paige asked, feeling sorry for the young girl sat with the laptop, who seemed engrossed in something.

"Wyatt." Prue stated before Melinda could, knowing her feelings towards her younger brother.

"How did it happen?" Piper asked, looking at her second son who was now sat with his male cousin trying to get information.

"I told you," Chris looked up to his mother, "I don't know which demon managed it. For all we know it could have been The Order, but the future's still the same so it obviously wasn't."

"We only know it was before Chris was born." Peyton answered, realising that Chris had obviously gone over this with them before.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked, intrigued.

"Just something you told us years ago."

Chris stood up, looking at each of the sisters in turn.

"I shouldn't have let you come," he shook his head, "This isn't something you need to see."

"Maybe it is, Chris," Piper softly said to her son, "Maybe we needed to see this to understand why you're so neurotic."

Just then, they heard a scoff from the corner. They looked around to see Melinda looking at them.

"Wyatt never turned him neurotic," Melinda coldly stated, "He was neurotic from birth."

"Mel, what's your problem at the moment?" Henry asked, sensing her being colder than usual, especially towards Chris.

"I've been through three months of torture, figure it out."

The whole room went quiet, you could cut the tension with a knife. The sound of movement came from Melinda, everybody watched as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. There was a sound of something smashing and then her scream. Chris and Piper ran in to see her throwing energy balls at a wall. Finally she stopped and collapsed to the ground, leaning against the scorched wall, with her knees tucked up and her hand running through her hair.

Piper looked towards her son, she could not go near the poor girl, for some reason she hated her being there, but at this moment in time she hated everyone being around.

"I can't keep fighting, Chris," Melinda finally whispered, "Every time he pulled me in for more torture, every time the whips hit my back, each time I wanted to give in to him, tell him everything that he wanted to know," Melinda looked up and could see tears forming in her brother's and mother's eyes, "But the thought of you in the past trying to save this stopped me. Ryan being there each time helped me. Seeing the pain in his eyes every time the whips or energy balls hit, helped me through it."

Chris knelt down with his sister and pulled her into a hug, he kissed the top of her hair as she finally let loose all the tears she had built up through the years.

Piper saw the love come from Chris and felt guilty for not trusting him. He was trying to save his family, he was not trying to hurt Wyatt, he had obviously thought killing Wyatt was a last resort, he had not even tried to kill him in his own time, let alone when he was a baby.

"Don't give up," Chris whispered to Melinda, "You're better than that and you know it."

Just then a demon shimmered into the room. Piper looked up and was just about to blow him up when Melinda and Chris shouted no. Melinda stood up and ran to the demon, that was when Piper got a better look, it was the demon that had brought Melinda here.

"Ryan, what are you doing here? If Wyatt finds out…"

"Screw Wyatt, ok? After what he's done to you. I needed to make sure you were ok, I needed to see you." Ryan pulled the girl to him and kissed her.

Melinda wrapped her arms around her and pulled her body as close as she could to the demon.

"He's good," Chris explained to Piper, "Actually, he's that little manticore baby."

"And you wanted to vanquish that little manticore baby." Phoebe said, as she entered the room.

"You wanted to vanquish me?" Ryan pulled away from Melinda and looked at his girlfriend's brother.

"I didn't want you to be all over my sister." Chris looked at him, they had always hated each other, mainly because Ryan was Wyatt's friend, well ex-friend, and was sleeping with his younger sister.

"You should go," Melinda kissed Ryan again, "We can't have Wyatt finding out, not when we're closer than ever to storming that place."

Ryan understood, they needed people on the inside. They already had four demons and two witches, and that was not enough, so they could not lose one.

"I'll be back if there's any news." Ryan stated and shimmered out.

"Great, my daughter dates a demon in the future."

Melinda gave her mother a dirty look and left the room, going back to the laptop, back to the blue prints.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there's a little insight to my idea. I'm not entirely sure where this is going at the moment, but got the idea and had to go with it. Please read and review anyway


	2. Where is my Sister?

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.**

**Thank you to my reviewees. Much Appreciated. Hope you like this chapter...struggled a bit, but know just about where its going now.**

New Surprises Pt 2

Chapter 2: Where is my Sister?

"Can you tell me what happened, now?" Chris asked his cousin, while they tried to find some food to throw together. Just then, Piper and Phoebe entered.

"Do you want us to help?" Piper asked the two youngsters.

"We're fine, Piper," Chris said and then turned to his cousin, "Please? I'd like to know how my baby sister ended up in the hands of Wyatt."

Henry looked away, could he really tell Chris the truth? And with two of the Charmed Ones in there.

"Maybe you should explain," Phoebe said, sensing some worry and fear from him, "I'm sure Chris won't be angry at you."

Chris looked at his aunt, thanking her with a smile and then turned back to his 17-year-old cousin.

"We were going in for the blue-prints. Ryan got us in, told us where to find them," Henry started, he looked through the hole where the door should have been into the living room to still see Melinda looking at the laptop, and writing something on a notepad at the side of her, "We got into the room, but some demons found out. Melinda turned herself in to get us out."

"What!" Chris said, dropping what he was holding, "You let her hand herself in?"

"We didn't have a choice, Chris," Henry looked away, this was why he did not want to say anything, "With Bianca back evil and Hannah turning, we needed the blue prints more than ever. Melinda thought it be best for her to be the one to get caught. She's the strongest out of the lot of us, and with Ryan there he could help her."

"Yeah, he obviously helped her."

"He got her back, Chris," Phoebe rubbed the back of her youngest nephew, "He can't be all bad."

Chris felt like breaking down, within the seven months of being gone, he had lost one of his cousins to evil, his fiancée was dead and his sister had been taken and tortured for three months. He was failing them, or so he thought.

"You're not failing us, Chris," he heard a voice from the doorway. As he looked he saw his sister, she had got changed since she had returned, she was now in some jeans and a tank top, he could still see some of the whip marks all over her arms and mid-drift, "But you will if you don't get your butt back to the past and stop everything."

Melinda stepped past two of the Charmed Ones and poured herself some water. She winced as her top caught the marks again.

"You want me to try and heal them again?" Henry asked her, feeling sorry for her, but saw her shake her head.

"Chris never said he was failing you." Piper spoke up, not understanding why Melinda had said what she had.

"She's a telepath," Chris sighed, "Be careful what you think." Chris looked at his sister. _Want to talk?_ He asked telepathically.

"I'm going back to work." Melinda avoided Chris gaze, leaving the room. She never let her emotions out, and she was not about to now. Just because she had gone to hell and back did not mean she was going to let her barriers down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did she escape?" An angry Wyatt shouted at two demons that were stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," one of the demons answered, lowing his head, "We went to get her and she wasn't there."

Wyatt stood between the demons, his blue eyes burning into them. He knew he was on the verge of breaking his younger sister and now these two imbeciles of demons had lost her. How could you lose someone who could not escape? Unless she had help. Help! That was it, someone had helped her escape. And there were only two people who would be capable of it, who would have reasons for it. Without another word, the blonde-haired witch threw two energy balls, hitting both the demons square in the chest, vanquishing them. He did not need them, he had enough demons.

"Ryan! Hannah!" Wyatt called out angrily. It was one of these two, he knew it. In the blink of an eye, Hannah orbed in and Ryan shimmered. Both knelt to the ground, with their heads down.

"Yes Lord Wyatt?" Hannah asked, sensing the anger coming from her eldest cousin.

"Get up, both of you."

Ryan stood up and looked at his ex-best friend. He could remember when they were growing up, Wyatt was still so innocent back then, he never knew what had turned him. He watched the muscular witch pacing in front of the two.

"Where is she?"

Ryan tried to keep his heart rate down, he must have found out about Melinda, it actually took him longer than he expected. Now all he had to do was stay calm. If Wyatt found out it was him that had helped her escape, he would be dead for sure.

"Well?"

"Where's who?" Hannah asked, lightly.

"Melinda, who else?" Wyatt shouted, staring at his cousin, deep into her brown eyes. He grabbed her mousy blonde hair and pulled it back.

"Where is my sister?"

Hannah winced in pain as Wyatt pulled her hair back.

"I don't know." She stuttered. That must have been enough for him because he let go of her, giving her chance to run her hands through her hair.

"Ryan?" Wyatt asked, staring into the green eyes of his friend.

"I don't know, she was in the dungeons the last time I saw her." Ryan stared back into the blue eyes of the most powerful witch he knew. If he showed any sign of weakness, Wyatt would have him, he needed to stand his ground for Melinda's sake. He thought back to Melinda's torture sessions, he would stare into her blue eyes every time, wishing her pain to go away. That was what he would go through if Wyatt found out the truth, or would he? Would Wyatt just kill him on the spot? No, Ryan had seen what Wyatt had done to the people who betrayed him. They were thrown into the dungeons, they went through months if not years of torture until Wyatt would finally get bored and kill them.

"I want you to find her," Wyatt looked at the two, planning on sending demons to tail them, "I will break that bitch, even if it means going into her mind."

Hannah and Ryan both stared at the man as he ran his hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair, "Go NOW!"

With that, both the 'help' left in their teleportation way.

"Nick, Kira!" Wyatt shouted as two shapeshifters shimmered in.

"Yes my Lord?" They both answered, kneeling to the ground as Ryan and Hannah had done previously.

"I've sent Hannah and Ryan to find my sister, I want you to follow them. I know one of them is responsible for it. The one who finds out there will be nice reward."

At that, the two shapeshifters shimmered out, leaving Wyatt to his pacing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you've been hiding out here for three years now?" Paige asked the two young girls, whilst they ate what Chris and Henry had managed to throw together.

"We've had to," Peyton answered her aunt, "We can't risk being caught."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, surprised at the fear both girls fed off to her empathy skills.

"You don't want to know and anyway future consequences." Chris mumbled to his aunt, eyeing his two cousins carefully.

"Will you stop with the future consequences crap," Piper shouted at her son, "We're in the future, we've seen the disaster its going to become."

"He's right Aunt Piper," Henry shook his head, "Not the future consequences bit but you don't want to know."

"Can we decide if we want to know?" Paige asked the young boy.

"No you can't." Came the cold voice of Melinda again. They all looked over to see her still engrossed in the laptop, her food to one side, untouched.

"Melinda, sweetie, why don't you eat." Phoebe asked, treading carefully.

"Not hungry." Melinda answered without looking at her aunt. She could not get herself caught up in her family now, not when they were going to be gone soon. She did not want to gain them and lose them again.

"I bet you've hardly eaten in the past three months, Melinda." Chris stated, remember what it was like for him when he was in Wyatt's dungeons, but he was only 15, Wyatt was not so skilled in the torture, however after seven years his experience probably grew.

"Probably why I'm not hungry."

"So, you need to eat. You're skin and bone at the moment."

Melinda looked up at her brother and then looked at the food. She thought about throwing the food back at Chris, but decided against it and just went back to the blue prints. They were not much help though. She needed Ryan here to tell her which rooms were protected by which demons. Where the valuable stuff were, where the Book of Shadows was. She needed that book, that would help a hell of a lot, but she needed to get the book without Wyatt finding her, not possible at the moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Prue asked, she was used to Melinda's nature towards Wyatt, but at the moment she was icy towards everyone. Not only the iciness, but also all she cared about was getting into Wyatt's mansion, finding Wyatt before he found them.

"She's just been through a lot," Peyton pulled her sister towards her, holding her, "It'll be ok. She'll be back to normal in a few days."

"As normal as she can be." Henry added, causing Prue to laugh at him.

"Mel?" everybody, except Mel, looked up to see Ryan stood in the room, "Mel!"

This time Melinda looked up, staring at the love of her life she put the laptop to one side and stood up.

"I'm only here to two seconds, ok?" Ryan explained, feeling like somebody had followed him, "Wyatt knows you're gone and I think he knows I had something to do with it."

"I'm not going back." Chris looked to see a flash of fear in his sisters eyes.

"I'm not asking you to, I wouldn't let you go back, I'd rather have him find out then you to go through all that again." So Ryan had seen everything that had happened, but it took him three months to get Melinda back out.

"I'm just warning you," Ryan grabbed Melinda's shoulders, "Look I'd better get back, I don't want them finding out you're here, but can you start moving just in case."

"You've led someone here, haven't you?" Chris asked, he knew not to trust the guy, but his sister loved him.

"No, I don't know…" Ryan turned his attention back to Melinda, "Look, if he's got someone following me it means he knows and if I don't see you again, I want you to know that I love you so much. I've never loved someone more than you."

"No, don't say that you're not coming back. Wyatt doesn't know anything yet." Melinda felt like she wanted to cry, but there were too many people in the room.

"Melinda, listen to me. I love you, and as soon as I can I'll come and see you. He's got Hannah out looking for you too, so be careful." With that, Ryan kissed Melinda, passionately, and then shimmered out. Melinda looked at everybody.

"Looks like it's gonna be sooner than expected."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick shimmered into Wyatt's mansion, just outside his office. Wyatt would be pleased, he had just found out who was behind Melinda's disappearance and had also found out where his family were hiding. What was even better, the Charmed Ones were there. Obviously they were from the past, he had been there when Wyatt had killed the final sister, but this would give Wyatt a chance to kill them before his family were born. Before a resistance could be set up.

Knocking on the door he waited patiently for his Lord to allow him entrance.

"What?" he heard an angry voice call out. Nick took that as a 'come in' and opened the door. He stepped over the threshold and saw his lord still pacing.

"Nick, please tell me you have good news."

Nick feared slightly, he knew if this news was not good enough, Wyatt would kill him.

"I followed Ryan, my Lord," Nick started, "I followed him straight to Melinda and the rest of the family. I've found their hideout."

Wyatt looked at the shapeshifter with a smile, it was not often he smiled, but hearing that his family's hideout had finally been found he was happy.

"There's more, my Lord," Nick continued seeing the smile on Wyatt's face, "Your brother is back from the past and he has brought the Charmed Ones with him."

Wyatt was slightly taken aback, not that his brother was back, the family would call for him sooner or later without Melinda there, but he had brought his mother and aunts with him.

"Was Leo there?" Wyatt questioned, he did not have the same hostilities that his younger brother had towards their father, but still did not like him, after all he was an Elder who fought against them.

"I didn't see, my Lord," Nick bowed his head, ready for an energy ball, "I'm sorry."

"Never mind," Wyatt shook his head, "You did well, Nick. Thank you. Now, for that, I want you to lead one of the sections who will move in. Now that we have their position we can attack. I want everybody ready to attack my midnight tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord," Nick bowed, getting ready to leave the room, "Thank you my Lord."

And with that, Nick shimmered out, leaving Wyatt to think of how to storm the family. Wyatt sat at his desk, and summoned Ryan. Seeing Ryan shimmer into the room, he leaned back into his chair.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Wyatt shook his head, tutting at his friend, "Of all the people to betray me."

Ryan was ready for this. He knew he sensed someone follow him, but put it off as being paranoid. _Always trust your instincts, Ryan_, he kicked himself.

"Wyatt, I'm…"

"If you weren't my best friend before this then I would kill you on the spot," Wyatt had something in mind, "But you were, and for that I will give you one more chance. Since you kindly led my demon to my sister's hideout, we now have a place to attack. Midnight tomorrow. Make sure you're ready, you will be by my side."

"Yes, Wyatt." Attack! He needed to get to Melinda to warn her straight away.

"How is my sister by the way?" Wyatt smirked, "My spell worked, I'm trusting. Henry could not heal her. She will be weaker than usual, right."

"Yes, Wyatt." Ryan nodded, he just had to answer the questions and then get out of there.

"Good, I can't have her fighting at full strength," Wyatt said, partly to himself, "Now go, leave me. Be ready for midnight, tomorrow."

Ryan shimmered out of the office and back to his room. He had to find a way to get to Melinda without other demons following him, Wyatt must still have demons tailing him. Looking around the room he shimmered out.

"All I'm saying is we need to get to him sooner rather than later." Melinda shouted at her cousins, why were they not listening to her?

"You can't Mel," Chris finally got into the argument, "If you go now you won't have the strength to keep up the fight. You're still weak, and you're not eating or sleeping."

"I'm fine!" Melinda looked at her brother, she hated him right this minute. She knew how weak she was, but she knew that if it came down to it, all her anger towards her older brother would give her more strength to fight to the death, even if it was her death. Melinda sometimes wished for death, especially through her three months in the dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Melinda laid on the cold floor. The cold helped the heat coming from her back. Her back was the worst, probably because that was where he kept attacking. She looked up to the ceiling._

"_Kill me now." She said to nobody in particular. She had no idea how long this had been going on for, it felt like weeks, months even years. She never saw daylight and had no sense of the time, anywhere. The only things that were keeping her sane right now were Chris and Ryan. She had to stay strong for them. Chris had been in the past for four months before all this, was he back by now? No, nothing had changed, Wyatt was still as evil as ever._

"_He's not evil, it's all about power." Melinda reminded herself. She could hear movement. _Not more_, she thought to herself, _I can't take anymore. Maybe I should just give up._ But she could not give up. She could not give up her family to him. She could not let him know where her cousin were hiding, and would also not tell where the resistance were. They were the two things he wanted to know. The two things he needed to know. She watched, weakly, as the footsteps got closer, then she saw a figure stood at the bars._

"_Kill me, please." She mumbled to herself._

"_I'll get you out of here, I promise baby."_

_Wait, it was Ryan. Or was it? Wyatt had been playing with her mind so much right now. He thought she would tell Chris where the family were hiding, but if he really knew Chris, he would know Chris would know that. Then he glamoured into Peyton, to convince her to tell her, but Melinda would not. She refused to believe the glamouring, yet Wyatt continued to do it, although he had not glamoured into Ryan, yet. But Wyatt did not know Ryan was working both sides, did he? Had he found out? If he had, then Ryan would be dead now, and there would be nothing left to fight for. No, there would, Chris. She would continue to fight for Chris._

"_Baby? Melinda?" Ryan's voice called out to her._

"_Tell me something so I know it's really you."_

_Melinda always said this to Wyatt's glamours, that was when she could find out who it was. If it was Wyatt, he would not be able to say anything that he did not know himself. Melinda needed to hear something from Ryan that Wyatt did not know about._

"_You only cry to me, Melinda, you keep a barrier up but let it down when you see me." That did it for her._

"_Ryan, kill me."_

"_I can't kill you, but give me time and I'll get you out of here. Ok? Melinda? Melinda?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Melinda was pulled out of her thoughts to the sound of someone calling her. She looked up to see a human-looking demon in the room, and Chris and Henry slightly worried. They would be, he was a darklighter, but she knew this one. He was on their side, and he only came when Ryan had a message.

"Ben, what is it?" Melinda asked, walking to the darklighter.

"Melinda!" She heard Chris exclaiming to her as she got closer to the darklighter, he killed their kind.

"Ryan sent me with a message," Ben explained, knowing Melinda probably knew that. He looked at her and realised what Ryan had been talking about. He mentioned torture, he never mentioned hell, "Wyatt's found your hideout."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so hope you enjoy it. Please read and review


	3. We Need A Plan

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2**

**Thank you to my reviewees. Again it was very much appreciated. At least I know some people like this idea.**

New Surprises pt 3

Chapter 3: We Need A Plan

"Wyatt's found the hideout? How the hell did Wyatt found the hideout?" Melinda screamed at the darklighter, who took a step back away from her. Melinda was not the nicest person to come across when she was in a good mood, but what she was angry it was even worse. She had definitely inherited her mother's temper.

"Mel, Ryan just came to tell me. He said he couldn't come himself…"

"In case someone was following him. I know, I know…wait! Someone WAS following him before!"

"I knew you couldn't trust the guy." Chris' thoughts accidentally said out loud.

"Chris, not the time." Peyton shook her head, as she saw Melinda pacing the floor.

Melinda had to think, Wyatt knew their hideout. He could attack at anytime. They would be sitting ducks, they all had to get out of there. Melinda had to send her mother, aunts and brother back to the past before Wyatt attacked. If the Charmed Ones were killed now, that was it, their future would be completely screwed.

"There's more," Ben stated, hoping that Melinda would not shout at him again. He got a glare from her to say carry on, "Ryan said Wyatt's going to attack. Midnight tomorrow."

"What!" Prue shouted, she started running to get a bag to pack things. The last time Wyatt attacked they had only just managed to get out alive before the place was burnt down, at least they had just over 24 hours warning.

"Stop packing, Prue," Melinda shouted, still looking at Ben, "Can you go get as many demons as you can?"

"Melinda?" Henry asked uncertain, was she really saying what he was thinking?

"You're seriously not thinking…?" Peyton was now scared, she knew this was going to come, but right now? They were not ready to face him, were they?

"Ben, can you get them?" Ben nodded his head, "Round up as many as you can, I want you back within six hours. This is going to take some planning."

With that, Ben dark-orbed out leaving Melinda with three very scared looking cousins, a confused brother and three shocked Charmed sisters.

"Henry," Melinda turned to the whitelighter, "Can you round up as many whitelighter, elves, faires, every fucking good magical creature you can get that will help?"

"Melinda, this isn't a good idea," Henry dared to argue with his elder cousin, "We should run."

"Fine, you three run, but I'm not," Melinda shouted, "I'm sick of running, I'm tired of it, I have to fight and I'll get the help myself."

Melinda was about to orb out but was stopped at the sound of Peyton's voice. Melinda stopped her orbing and looked at Peyton.

"You've got me," Peyton said weakly, "And Prue too."

Melinda looked at her two cousins in turn and nodded her head. She then looked at Henry.

"I'll go and get the help."

At that, Henry orbed out, which left Melinda to sort out getting the Charmed Ones back. But she could actually do with their help to plan on this. She had ready up on their history, the planning that they did to defeat the two Sources, Zankou (although they had not had to come up against him yet, she did not think) and the other numerous demons that came across as a big threat. This needed to be planned out fully, they could not fail, Wyatt would not win.

"Peyton, Prue can you get the resistance here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of knocking awoke Wyatt.

"Just a minute." Wyatt called as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. Just another one of his mistresses, he did not even know her name. Once he climbed off the bed and pulled on his boxers, he walked to the door and opened it. He saw one of his demons stood at his door, waiting for him.

"What?" He had already noticed it was just after four in the morning, not a time that he wanted to be woken by some low-level demon.

"My Lord," the demon spoke, "I was asked to waken you by Lady Hannah, she said that there is news of the magical community joining together."

"And how would she know that?" Wyatt asked, he was not a morning person, let alone a person who had been woken up three hours before he was due to get up. Why was ruling the world so hard?

"She was in the underworld and found a darklighter recruiting demons."

Wyatt flashed the demon a look of shock. Luckily the said demon still had his head down so did not see the shock in the blue eyes of his Lord. Now Wyatt was awake, if demons were joining together then that would mean Melinda was planning the same thing he was planning, but he did not know when. They had already got into the mansion once before, there were only four of them then and only Melinda was caught. If only he knew what they had come in for. He still could not figure out what they had stolen. Stupid really, he should have known where everything was, and if anything those four would have been trying to steal the Book of Shadows, but they were in the wrong room…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wyatt had just been alerted to the burglary, and to top it all off the burglars were his own family, the same four people he had been trying to kill for the past seven years. He still had not managed it, Melinda and Chris had been looking after them extremely well, but now Chris was in the past, how had their hideout managed to stay hidden, Melinda was not that good, was she?_

_Once he had been alerted, he soon found out that one person had been caught. He followed the demon to the dungeons to find a blonde-haired girl behind the bars._

"_Melinda!" Wyatt smiled, he was happy, "I'm slightly surprised that you're the one to get caught."_

"_You think I got caught?" Melinda laughed, he saw the fire in her blue eyes, the same blue eyes they had. They were so much alike, both would fight to the death. He did not like the sound in what his 19-year-old sister had just said, "I handed myself in so the others could get what we came for."_

_From then on he knew he needed to get the information out of her. He would go to any measure to get the information, as long as he needed until she broke. What he did not realise was that Melinda was a tough cookie to crack._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They had got what they wanted and now he was going to pay for it, especially if she was managing to get everybody who opposed him together. He needed to move his surprise attack to earlier. Looking at a clock he realised that his attack was meant to happen in less than 20 hours, but now it was going to happen in less than 15, and he was going to pay his baby sister a little visit first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's only two ways into this house. The two doors," Melinda explained to the group of the magical community that were congregating in her house.

"What about orbing and shimmering and…" Paige started to ask her niece, realising she had actually thought this through.

"Only a select few people can teleport in and out of here," Melinda explained, for once she was not cold, "Try it."

Nodding, Paige tried to orb out of the hideout but found she could not. Piper and Phoebe looked expecting to see blue and white orbs, but instead found Paige looking like she was trying to hold her breath. They started laughing at her, until she opened her eyes.

"I didn't orb, did I?"

Piper shook her head, stifling a laugh, and then turned to her daughter.

"How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Melinda asked her mother.

"Only letting a few people teleport in and out? I'm impressed."

Melinda felt a warm glow over her, her mother was proud of her, but she quickly shrugged it off, explaining it was something she had picked up.

"It's the same thing Wyatt has on his dungeons," Chris explained, "They both used it when they were kids on their bedrooms. It was hell me trying to get into them, especially when either one of them was in trouble."

Chris smirked to his sister, who smiled at the memory. She had forgotten about that.

"So you like to cause trouble." Piper smiled as she finally saw her daughter's eyes warm slightly.

"Who's the horsey?" Prue asked, looking at the chess pieces that Melinda had managed to find to place people on her 'planning board', "Can I be the horsey."

"Yes honey, you can be the horsey," Melinda smiled, realising Prue's maturity level was going down because of the possibility of danger, "And your sister will be the other horsey, and will always be by your side." Melinda placed the two Knight chess pieces on her drawing of the house, to show where the two sisters would be standing. "Ben, I need you and another darklighter with them. Wyatt's still a whitelighter, even if his orbs aren't so white, so if he becomes a big threat to them, shoot him, ok?"

"Sure." Ben looked up to Melinda, suddenly realising what Ryan saw in her. He used to think she was a cold-hearted bitch, who just wanted to see her brother fall, but now he saw she was just looking out for her family.

"Will Ryan be with you?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Mel shook her head, "At least I don't think so. If Wyatt knows about him, I have this feeling he'll either be dead already or in the dungeons and to be honest I don't want to go down and check."

"You not going to save him?" Chris asked, surprised that he would save her from torture, but not the other way round.

"If I go down there and get caught," Melinda eyed her brother, "Everything he did for me was for nothing," That shut Chris up, he knew she was right;

"So how do you want me?" Chris and Melinda both looked at each other and laughed slightly. They were both sharing the same thought of when Chris and Bianca had caught her and Ryan sleeping with each other and just at the point of them walking in Melinda had said; 'So how do you want me?' Melinda started to turn red from the thought as Chris pulled her into a hug.

"You're going back to the past with mom and the aunts," Melinda finally answered, "We can't afford them getting killed and I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, Mel!" Chris sighed.

"I won't die," Melinda laughed cockily, "You just get in the way of things, so you'll go back with them and find a way of saving this."

"We can send them back and I can stay here, and I do not get in the way of things."

Melinda stopped arguing, realising so many of the magical community were here for this.

"Anyway, I need four people at the back door, just in case they figure they can get in from here. Again, preferably two of them darklighters."

"I can't believe you work with darklighters." Paige said, and covered her mouth as she realised she had said it outline.

"We work with who ever we can now," Peyton explained, "There is no good or evil, you're either with or against Wyatt."

"Do we still have the guys working on the inside?" Henry asked, "Except Ryan of course."

"I hope so." Melinda sighed, and then got back to explaining where everybody was going to be situated in the house. She put as many figures as she could on the diagram of the house to show, some chess pieces, some coins, anything she could find.

Suddenly there was the sound of banging on the door. Melinda looked at everybody carefully, they had grouped everybody together that had wanted to help, who would be at the door now. She quickly grabbed Ben's crossbow, much to Chris' surprise and went to the door, opening it a crack with the crossbow sticking out of the crack.

"Hello Melinda."

Melinda did not have a chance to react, the door was kicked open, and Melinda was thrown back slightly. Chris stood up to stand his ground as he saw his older brother standing in the doorway with two demons behind him. How many other demons were around the house?

"Don't worry, this is just a little warning little brother." Wyatt laughed at Chris, and then raise his hand, tightening his hand into a fist, causing Chris to drop to his knees, trying to breath.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper shouted at the boy, instantly realising who he was.

"Don't make me laugh, mother."

Piper stopped in her tracks. Her baby was a cold-hearted monster. She had been wondering since she had got to the past what it was that had made Melinda so cold, so protective of herself and her family and now she realised what it was, it was him. She watched in awe as her eldest son telekinetically threw her youngest son into a wall and stepped into the house.

"Don't go any further." Melinda shouted, holding the crossbow at Wyatt. Wyatt looked at rolled his eyes.

"You won't shoot me with that?"

"You willing to chance it?" Melinda eyed her older brother, while she heard movement at the doorway, "You take one step into this house and I swear your leader here will be killed in the most painful way he can imagine, and it'll be at my hands."

Phoebe looked at the demons at the doorway, who were now stepping away from the house. Then she looked at Melinda, who was still looking at Wyatt, not taking her eyes of him. Seeing Wyatt, dressed in all black, had scared her slightly, hearing the tone of his voice a little more, but seeing the coldness he had in his eyes to his family made it even worse. He had turned into such a monster, but how from the little innocent baby they had left in the past yesterday.

"Are you wondering about Ryan yet?" Wyatt asked, knowing exactly how to hurt Melinda, "He's not dead, don't worry, I'll make sure you're there to see that."

Wyatt stepped closer to Melinda, the arrow on the crossbow just inches away from him, "Go on then, what are you waiting for?"

"It's too easy," Melinda smirked, "I like my killings to be a little harder than this. And I'll take great pleasure when I kill you. Now if you're not here to fight, get out."

Wyatt sighed and tried to orb out but then looked at his sister.

"Not nice when you can't orb, is it? You're just lucky you've not had whips, energy balls, and whatever else you use torture you for hours on end."

With that, Wyatt walked out of the house.

"Don't think I won't be back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was pissed off, he had let his sister get the upper hand. He could have easily taken the crossbow off her, but did not. And he knew she would have killed him, if he would have fought. It was too easy, they were too alike. They both liked the fight, don't get him wrong he loved the kill, but he liked the chase into the kill, and so did she.

He needed a way to get the tension from his body. He needed to be relaxed for the attic. It was eight hours away. He should really be with his 'army', explaining his plan but that could wait another hour or so. Besides, he had ran his plan against Nick last night, he could run it by the rest of the troops.

He waved his hand and a demonitrix shimmered into the wall. He always had a thing for the demonatrix.

"You summoned, my Lord?" The demonatrix bowed down, but knew exactly what he wanted. Wyatt pulled the female up and kissed her hard. This was going to be a very enjoyable hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Melinda were alone in the kitchen. She needed to get it in his stubborn head that going back to the past was his best bet, but yes he was just as stubborn as she remembered.

"If I go back, you're left with one Halliwell down," Chris explained, "You need as many of us as you can get."

"No Chris, I need people who won't care if he's killed," Melinda explained, "And you will. You still love him as a brother."

Piper interrupted the siblings with a cough.

"Mom, we're sending you and aunts back soon." Chris said, turning to face her, then it hit him that was the first time he had called her mom since he had seen her again seven months ago.

"And Chris is going with you." Melinda nodded, earning a glare from Chris. _No, I'm not._

"Maybe he should stay here," Piper sat with her two children, fearing for both their lives, "Wyatt is obviously strong, and you need as many as you can get. I understand why you don't want me and you aunts here, and I won't argue with you, although you'll be surprised if you can your aunts to agree with you. But you need Chris, we know that a demon will turn Wyatt evil and we've seen what that does to the city…"

"No." Melinda shook her head, "Chris needs to go back with you. You don't know what demon it is, and if it is one we've faced in the future, he can tell you about it easily."

Stopping the argument any further, the room filled with a flurry of orbs. All three Halliwells looked up to see who the newcomer was.

"Daddy!" Melinda chimed as she hugged Leo. He had always been around for her, after all she was his princess. Chris, on the other hand, stayed sat where he was and glared at the Elder.

"Leo? I thought I asked you to stay in the past, and where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, her brain not clicking on the fact that this was the future Leo.

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed, feeling like his heart could break after seeing his wife who had died just eight years ago.

"That's not your Leo," Chris was not impressed that his sister had allowed her father to orb into their hideout, "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you two, Chris." Leo stated. Even though Chris was his son, he had abandoned him after Piper's death, he slightly blamed him for her death, after all Chris had been the one who found Piper's body, and if he could heal maybe he could have helped her, but it was his inability to heal.

"Melinda, where have you been, I haven't been able to sense you in three months," Leo soon turned his attention to his 19-year-old princess, the only one of his children he felt any loyalty to, but mainly because she reminded him so much of Piper, "And what the hell happened to you? Let me heal you."

Leo started to heal the newly seen cuts on his daughter's arms and the scorch marks but she pulled away from him.

"You can't," Melinda shook her head, "They're erm…your son's doing."

Initially, Leo looked at Chris but saw the shock on his face.

"Do you think I would do something like that to hurt her? Do you really take me for that? No, that was your precious golden boy, you know the one who was really responsible for mom's death." Chris shut his eyes, he had just let his mother's death out, and who caused it. He looked to Piper, who was – naturally – shocked.

"So I die," Piper nodded her head, "No wonder you don't treat me like your mom." Piper simply looked at the young girl, who was now back in Leo's arms. Then she looked at Chris and hugged him.

"It's ok, we'll change that." She assured him, "You just have to get us back to the past."

"What's going on?" Leo asked, as he realised that there were a group of magical beings in the sitting room/bedroom of the hideout. There was obviously some planning going on.

"Wyatt's found us," Melinda stated, "Mine and Ryan's fault, don't go blaming Chris. Chris came back because Peyton went back to get him since I've been unavailable for the past three months. Anyway, Ryan got a message to Ben, who came and told me that Wyatt is planning an attack for midnight so we're getting the troops in rather than running this time. There's no point in running, but we're gonna send mom and the aunts back to their time and…"

"Breathe Melinda!" Leo and Chris both laughed at the young girl who had managed to rattle her speech off so quickly. They then both looked at each other and then looked at each other. Piper soon realised how much alike the two were.

"I'll get the rest of the Elder's we'll…"

"No, you won't dad. Wyatt hates you more than anybody, he'll kill you before any of us can do anything. You will go back up there where it's safe. If something does happen to us then we need you to carry on trying to stop Wyatt."

Leo sighed, knowing his only daughter was right, but he would rather take her up there too.

"Go on dad, run away like you're good at doing." Chris smirked at his wonderful absent father, but it only deserved a slap from his mother.

Leo had decided to ignore his son's comment and looked into his daughter's eyes. She had got her eyes from him, just like Wyatt. Chris however was a mixture of him and Piper.

"Ok," Leo whispered and kissed the top of Melinda's head, "You call me if you need me and I'll be straight down. No matter what the danger is."

With that, Leo orbed out, everybody assuming to Up There. Melinda looked at Chris.

"I'm glad you didn't bring dad back to the future."

"Well, one: I know Wyatt…you're right, he'll kill him straight away, and two: past Leo wouldn't have any powers in this time with him still being here."

Now Piper realised why Chris had asked for Leo and Wyatt to stay in the past. Wyatt would not have powers either, but wait, did that mean Paige and Phoebe die too?

"Anyway, we need to get back to this. Midnight is getting way too close and I have far too many plans to put into action."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, review review review. Personally, I don't think this is my best work, but it's up for you to decide. Sad to say this story is coming to a close. Two more chapters, maybe three. Bit of a teaser to the next chapter: Melinda manages to get Chris back to the past with the Charmed Ones, but how does she get around his stubbon head? Surely he wouldn't just go, would he? Unless his life ends up in danger...


	4. Melinda's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. However, I do own the plot and I do own Ben my darklighter.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. **

**piperloveleoalways: I'm glad I made your day with a not so jerk Leo. I like Leo too and thought that at least ONE of his children should like him.**

**Ok on with the story. What was initially going to be one chapter is now split in two, so I will apologize now for it being short, you will find out at the end though why i did it.**

New Surprises:

Chapter 4: Melinda's Betrayal

The hours ticked by ever so slowly for Wyatt. After his little warning to his sister, he wanted to kill her more than ever. She was a threat to him, a big threat. She had enough power to over throw him, but her followers were weak.

"Where would you like the attack to go in, my Lord?"

Wyatt looked up on the word Lord, he had not realised he had spaced out, this was what his sister could do to him. To make matters worse, the Charmed Ones were there without Leo. He would have loved to see the Past Leo there. He always hated him, always wanted to kill him, but since his father was now an Elder and the top Elder, he had been struggling. Not because of any family loyalty, oh no, but because there was always something to protect him. Wyatt often wondered whether it was something to do with Melinda, but was never sure.

"Cover both of their exits, nobody can get in or out without using the door, she had a spell covering the house."

"Great minds think alike." Ryan smirked at Wyatt, but it just earned him a glare, and if looks could kill, Ryan would have been a pile of ashes. Ryan had been listening to the plan, but he did not realise that the timings had changed. He still thought they were moving in at midnight. Ryan worried for Melinda, he knew she was not about to run away from this fight, not after what he had put her through over the past three months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He stood in the torture chamber, seeing his 19-year-old girlfriend chained up. The chains ran from the ceiling, so her arms were above her, and her feet were chained to the ground. He could see the initial fear in her eyes, this was one of the first sessions, so soon her fear had turned to anger. She was not weak yet, Wyatt was still struggling just to get her to let down her barriers, let alone her to tell him where the resistance and her family were hiding._

_He closed his eyes as he heard her first scream as Wyatt threw an energy ball at her stomach. He wished he was not here to see it, but he was Wyatt's right (well left) hand man. He had to be present for every single one of the torture sessions. Wyatt knew about their relationship before Ryan had 'turned', and thought it would be extra torture for Melinda for her to see the love of her life watching. But what he did not know was that he was sending telepathic messages to Melinda, telling her he would get her out soon._

_More and more energy balls were thrown at Melinda, and he could see Melinda would drop to the floor if it was not for the chains keeping her standing up._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"RYAN!" He was taken out of the memory by Wyatt shouting at him. Ryan looked up so his green eyes met Wyatt's blue ones.

"Pay attention."

Wyatt hated this, the only reason Ryan was still alive was for him to torture Melinda a little more before he eventually killed her. Ryan and Chris were her weaknesses, and both of them now in the present would help him get to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's still on at getting me back to the past, isn't she?" Chris asked, pacing the floor of the kitchen. Peyton leaned against the counter, avoiding his eyes.

"She's just looking out for what's best for us."

"What's best for you guys is to run, why doesn't she get that?" Chris was worried, he had never seen his sister so determined to kill Wyatt, yet when she had the chance she would not. Was there something there that was stopping her, or was it, as she put it, too easy? Chris knew he would not find out and continued to pace.

"Chris, sit down, please. You're making me dizzy," Peyton looked to her cousin who was getting worked up, "She knows you're the only one that can help her now. You need to get back to the past and save our future."

"No, I need to stay here and fight with you."

"You can't kill Wyatt if your life depended on it," came a voice from the doorway, "You proved that when Bianca brought you back."

Chris looked over to see Melinda stood there, her arms folded.

"How did you know about Bianca?" Chris wondered, realising that Melinda would have still be in the dungeons.

"She told me she was going to the past to get you," Melinda smiled, she was trying to piss Chris off now, if she managed it enough he would go back to the past, "She came to me and explained what she was going to do. She was an evil bitch, you know that."

"She was not evil," Chris shouted at his sister, walking towards her, "She faked turned to save herself."

"And are you saying that was something I should have done?" Melinda asked, stepping closer to her brother, she could see the anger in his eyes. She knew the mention of Bianca's name would do it, Chris loved Bianca as much as she loved Ryan, "Only someone evil could give into Wyatt to save their life."

"She gave up her life to save my life, Melinda."

Chris hated it when someone spoke poorly of Bianca, his whole family never trusted her since he had brought her from evil. He stepped closer to Melinda, breathing deeply as the anger rose.

"You know, you're more like Wyatt than you think."

_Slap!_ Chris stepped back, he suddenly realised what he had done.

Peyton who had watched the whole thing, looked between her cousins completely shocked. Had her eyes deceived her? Had Chris really hit Melinda?

"Mel, oh my God! I'm…sorry, I'm so so…" Chris stuttered as Melinda still had her head turned away from him from the force of the hit. Melinda let out a low laugh.

"See, I told you. More like Wyatt than you think."

With that, Melinda walked out of the kitchen to see how her youngest cousin was getting on with drawing a Triquetra on the wall. She had found a way to send them back. All four of them.

Chris stayed in the kitchen, still staring at the wall where Melinda had been.

"I didn't mean to…" Chris said weakly, as he leaned against the counter, he watched Peyton move away from him, "Peyton, I didn't mean to. I'm not like him, am I?"

Peyton nervously stepped away from her older cousin, seeing a side to him that she had never seen before.

"I didn't think so." Peyton answered but she had seen the anger in Chris' eyes before he hit her, the same anger than she had seen in Wyatt's eyes so many times. The same anger she had seen when Wyatt had killed her mother.

"Damn! Why do I let her get me so angry? She's always managed to hit the right buttons to bring on the anger."

"She wants you back in the past Chris, and this is her way. Don't give into it." Peyton soon realised that Chris did not mean what he had done, that he was nothing like Wyatt. All the Halliwells had that anger, she had seen it in Melinda plenty of times, and her Aunt Piper when she was still alive, why was she so surprised she had seen it in Chris.

"Pey, Chris, we're sending them back." Peyton looked up to see Prue stood at the doorway, and then she left again.

"C'mon, let's say bye."

As soon as they stepped into the sitting area, Peyton could sense something was wrong. All of the magical community were sat to one side. Melinda was stood next to Ben, who was holding his crossbow. Had they just got some message about Wyatt and had not told them, that was the only reason Ben would have his crossbow especially around Melinda, Chris and Henry. As much as they knew they had to work with darklighters, they did not like it fully. They knew that any minute a darklighter could betray them and kill them.

"I'm sorry I can't come back with you," Chris hugged his mother, "I'm needed here though."

"It's ok, Chris, I know. We know something turns Wyatt evil now, we can look after him. Your family needs you."

"Actually, we don't." Melinda stated with a cold tone. Before anybody could do anything Ben shot Paige and Chris with arrows, and another darklighter had grabbed Henry, so he could not heal them.

"Melinda, heal them!" Peyton shouted.

"Say the spell, Prue." Melinda shouted at her youngest cousin, staring at her brother and aunt who were suffering from the darklighter poison.

"Melinda!" Phoebe shouted, taking the arrow out of Paige, causing Paige to scream in pain.

"Melinda, help your brother now." Piper shouted.

"Let go of me!" Henry shouted, struggling with the darklighter who was holding him back. Henry's legs were lifted off the ground as he struggled with the darklighter, but Melinda still looked on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

evil laugh this is why I split the chapter up, had to get you thinking. Don't worry though the next chapter is written, with an explanation why Paige and Chris have been shot by the darklighter arrows, and why Melinda isn't healing them. You'll just have to wait a while, so I can proof read it and everything. It will be up shortly, I promise. Just had to get your heart-rates going. So review review review.


	5. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own charmed, well not the last time I checked anyway. Still trying to find a way of owning Chris.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I know I scared you slightly with that Chapter, but don't worry everything turns out alright in the end. People asked for more Chris angst, so here's a little. Not so great with it at the moment, but don't worry there will be more.**

New Surprises

Chapter 5: The Explanation

**Earlier:**

_"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked, eyeing Melinda's blue eyes with worry. He could have sworn he saw tears forming, "I mean if they don't get to the past in time they could die. Then the future will be ruin."_

_Melinda had pulled him into a corner of the room, while Henry went over the plan again for any of those who did not understand. God knows how they could not understand, it was a simple plan, but this is what you get for working with nymphs, leprechauns and God knows what else was there_.

"_They won't die. I trust my dad," Melinda looked into Ben's brown eyes, somehow finding comfort, the comfort she found in Ryan, this was why Ryan trust him so much, "He'll be waiting for them. Look, it's the only way I can get Chris back to the past."_

"_But Henry," Ben acknowledged Melinda's half-whitelighter cousin, "He can heal, and I know for a fact he'll go and heal Paige, he wants to be born."_

_Melinda shook her head and looked over to Ben's darklighter friends._

"_They'll keep hold of him, I've already asked." Then Melinda smirked at the man in front of her, "You know, you have more of a conscience than me."_

_Ben looked to the ground, feeling himself turning red. He did have a conscience, but that was because he did not want to see any of the Halliwells fail in this, he hated Wyatt's rule and felt a strange sense of protecting the tyrant's family, that had to be Ryan rubbing off on him._

"_So, please tell me you'll do it," Melinda pleaded gently, "I'd rather have you do it. I trust you more than any of the others here."_

_Melinda saw Ben slowly nod his head._

"_When they're about to leave, ok?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chris looked at his sister, as he felt the poison taking over. How could she do this? She had told him he was more like Wyatt than he thought, but she was. He could just about see her standing next to the darklighter who had shot him.

"Prue, the spell!" he could hear the fear in her voice, that was when he realised she was doing this on purpose. She had been arguing with him for hours to get him to go back to the past, and she was not going to give up. Injuring him and not letting Henry heal him was her way of saying you WILL go to the past.

Chris looked to Prue, who was reading the spell out loud and then the portal opened.

"Go NOW!" He could hear Melinda's voice, but it was getting fainter, "And take Chris with you, it's his only hope." With that he felt himself being dragged to his feet and pushing into the portal.

Landing on the other side he found himself staring up at Piper, who was running her hand through his sweat drenched hair

"Leo, hurry!" He could hear. They were back in the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Melinda had watched her mom and aunt drag her other aunt and brother through the portal, she stepped away from Ben. It had taken far too much strength not to heal him. She felt for him when she saw his pain, she did not want to do that, but he just would not listen to her. That was the only way to get him to the past, right? _Yes it was!_ She constantly told herself as she watched it.

"What was all that about?" Peyton shouted at her cousin, as she saw Henry run to her and push her against the wall.

"Are you working with Wyatt now?" Henry shouted, gripping Melinda by the throat. No wonder she had not been back for three months, she had turned sides.

"Henry…" Melinda choked, her younger cousin's grip getting stronger.

"Henry!" Ben shouted, "She's not changed sides. It was the only way to get Chris back to the past."

Henry eyed the darklighter than had just shot his mother and, running over to him, punched him.

"You nearly caused my life too," Henry shouted, "What made you think of some stupid plan?"

But neither Melinda nor Ben had a chance to explain, as there was a sound of a door being kicked in. Everybody turned towards the kitchen in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did it to get me back here," Chris explained to the Charmed Ones and Leo, who were sat around the attic. He and Paige were now fully healed, thanks to Leo, "But I need to get back to her."

"No you can't," Piper told her son, running to him to stop him pacing, "If you go back, you don't know what she'll do to you. She was evil back there."

"No she wasn't." But was she? Chris had seen a hint of sadness in her eyes, a hint of worry in them while she stood there and watched him dying from the poison. But she had watched him, managed to stop Henry getting to him and watched. He knew deep down that it was to get him back to the past, but something else told him that Wyatt had changed her. Then again, three months under Wyatt's torture now-a-days was more than enough to make someone change sides, he had heard all about it when Ryan went to work on both sides. Ryan would come back, scarred from the horror stories, or was he scarred? Was that a ploy to get Melinda on Wyatt's side…_No, stop thinking that way, Chris._ In anger, Chris telekinetically threw a table across the room.

"Chris!" Phoebe shouted at him, obviously it had made her jump, but he was too angry to care. He threw an energy ball at the wall, and then another, and finally another until he felt someone grab his arm. He looked to see Piper stood in front of him. He dropped to his knees and cried while she stroked his hair.

"I have to get back to her," Chris sobbed, feeling the soothing of Piper's movements, she had done this when he would have nightmares as a child, "He'll kill her. I know he will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was stood outside his family's hideout, once again, but this time there was going to be a big attack. It was time to rid the world of his family and the resistance. As he stood outside, with Ryan by his side, he saw a flash of blue. He smirked once the blue light had gone.

"What was that?" He heard a voice behind him. Stupid base-level demons, they were always the idiots, they could not even read or write!

"They've just sent my mother and aunts back to the past, you idiot." Wyatt shouted, looking back causing the demons to bow their heads. Then he looked at the half-manticore beside him.

"Ready?" He smirked, he was not too bothered if he was not ready, he just wanted to drag this out for him. He could see the look in Ryan's eyes that read he was scared. Scared of Wyatt or scared of Melinda? He smiled to himself as he stood at the back door, ready for his surprise entrance, this was going to be a night to remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, you can dry your eyes now, Chris is alive and well. C'mon, did you think I was capable of killing my oh so favourite Charmed boy? Anyhoo, I know this is a little short, but like I said in Chapter 4, this was meant to be part of that Chapter.

Anyway, the next one will be the big battle, but will Chris get back to help them?

So now, press the button in the corner and review, please...


	6. The Battle

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Charmed. I will let you know when I do.**

**An new update by popular demand...nah, that just sounded too corney**

**Anyhoo...Thank you to my reviewers. I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close. The ending is written for the next chapter. I know, I'm sad that it's coming to and end too, I really liked writing this story. **

**Here is the (not so) long awaited battle scene...**

New Surprises

Chapter 6: The Battle

Melinda did not need to be told what was going on. As soon as she heard the door, she knew who it was. Wyatt was here. Glancing around the room, she realised he was early and nobody was ready. She should have known not to trust the timings, if Wyatt knew about Ryan then he was going to give him fake timings, knowing that he would pass on the information.

"Everybody, move into position," Melinda shouted, "Just not the back door." She knew it sounded obvious but demons were not the smartest of people. As everybody moved, she saw a nymph killed with a fireball, and then one of the fairies.

"Melinda, we need to run." Peyton shouted above the racket, as the fighting started. Purposely, Melinda ignored her, throwing an energy ball at the demon that had killed the nymph and fairy. Wyatt's troops make have had the element of surprise, but her troops had the element of fighting on home turf, and if that was not good, then what was. She had learnt from watching war movies where people slipped up. Fair enough the war movies were biased, but she remembered an old one _Gladiator_. She loved the fight scene at the start, and saw what the Romans had clearly thought about. Get the enemy to attack on your own ground, not where they want you to.

Melinda threw another energy ball, this time at a darklighter, but the darklighter shot of an arrow at her. Just in the nick of time, Melinda telekinetically directed the arrow at another one of Wyatt's demons. This was now getting hard to figure out who fought with whom.

Peyton looked around the room. This was what war was like. She saw magical beings being slaughtered left, right and centre, both sides of magical beings too. She soon realised that her and Melinda had created a battle line with other demons.

"We need to hold the line." Peyton shouted to Melinda, who had just thrown another energy ball at a demon, and looked to be weakening. This was going to be too much for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt had finally entered in the middle of the fight, he had been waiting outside to make a dramatic entrance. Also, most of the enemy would be slaughtered by the time he would get in, or that was what he thought. Just before he entered, he turned to Ryan and threw a potion at him. He saw Ryan's quizzical expression.

"Wouldn't want you fighting against me, would I?" Wyatt smiled, it was a power stripping potion, "Can't have you shimmering to your girl's side either." Then he turned to another demon. "Keep hold of him. I don't want him dead, yet. Bring him in when I call for you."

Ryan tried to fight with the demon as Wyatt entered the hideout, but it was no use. With no powers, he was useless against anybody in that house.

Wyatt entered he room, to see a darklighter arrow flying through the air towards him. He quickly ducked and then saw a darklighter aiming his newly loaded crossbow at him. With a flick of the wrists, the darklighter was blown up. _Damn!_ he thought to himself, he knew he should have been more careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat in the corner of the attic floor, watching as the sisters explained everything to Leo. Baby Wyatt ran over to him and jumped on him.

"What do you want, buddy?" Chris asked weakly, looking into the bright blue eyes of the baby who would soon become his little sister's torturer. All he received in return was a hug from the nearly one-year-old, as if to say 'it'll all turn out ok'.

"Chris…" He looked up to see Paige stood in front of him, "You d realise you need to wait till after midnight. If he's going to attack you can't be there."

"I need to be there," Chris shouted, startling the baby in his arms, "I need to fight next to my sister." Chris stood up and started to pace the attic, "I can't sit here knowing he's going to kill her."

"He might not." Paige offered, trying to help, but had suddenly got cold feelings for Melinda, since she had been shot by a darklighter on her command. The other two sisters were not so over keen on her either.

"Look, what she did was to save me…"

"So don't let that be in vain." Leo stated. He had not met the girl, but knew Chris must love her. Chris groaned loudly as he ran his hands through his chocolate coloured hair.

"I can't just sit here, Leo, she's my sister I need to be there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had been going on for a good half and hour now, and both sides were quite evenly matched. Well they were, until Wyatt made his appearance.

"We need to retreat," Henry shouted and then looked at his older cousin, who was now holding herself up against a wall, still throwing energy balls and deflecting arrows, "Melinda can't hold up much longer."

She was their best bet to beat Wyatt, but the three months of torture and no food was getting the better of her.

Prue looked around the room, to see they were down to three witches, four darklighters, two Upper-Level demons, one base-level demon, an Ogre, and an imp master…oh no, the imp master had just gone up in flames, and that was excluded the four of them. Wyatt had too may witches and demons fighting with him, they were too strong, Melinda just needed to give the order to retreat, but deep down she knew she would not. After the three months of hell, Melinda was going to fight to the death, even if it was her death.

Peyton threw a mixture of potions at the enemy, vanquishing three demons and badly injuring a witch. That gave her enough time to run to Melinda's side.

"We need to retreat." Peyton whispered to her.

"Get them all out. I'm staying here."

"He'll kill you."

Peyton suddenly saw a hint of defeat in her cousin's eyes.

"Get them out."

Peyton decided against it, shouting to everybody to hold the line, while Melinda dropped back to regain some sort of strength, she knew she was going to need it. This was not going to her plan, and now she feared she was going to lose. Somehow, she felt happy, death would finally come, but she would not give in yet. Not until she saw Ryan. She needed to know what had happened to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt saw the battle coming to an end. As a darklighter took out another darklighter with his crossbow, he stepped forward to throw an energy ball at one of the resistance witches, hitting her straight in the chest, killing her instantly. He could see Melinda weakening by each second too, which pleased him. This would be his chance to kill her. As one of his witches was thrown into a wall by an energy ball from an Upper-Level demon, he clenched his fist, turning his arm as if to strangle the demon. The Upper-Level demon in question instantly dropped to his knees, reaching for his neck. Then Wyatt did something nobody had seen him do before, he twisted his clenched fist to the side, causing the demon's neck to snap. The Upper-Level demon dropped to the floor and went up in flames. He saw his youngest cousin Prue, look astonished at what he had just done, so smiling he threw her telekinetically backwards into a wall.

"Hold it!" Wyatt shouted, realising all that was left was his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait until midnight." Chris shouted, and then went to a notepad, picking it up along with a pen.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, taking the pen off Chris.

"I was going to write a spell." Chris stated to his aunt, he did not know what else to do.

"And are you willing to kill your own brother?" Piper asked her son, understanding if he nodded, but also understanding if he said no.

Chris thought to what could happen. His sister was going to have to fight his brother to the death within three hours, but knowing Wyatt he would surprise them. He could be there already for all Chris knew, and if was there he woud have to make that choice. He laughed to himself slightly, remember what Melinda had once said to him when they were teenagers, when Wyatt had first decided to rule the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I should have listened to you, Mel." A 16-year-old Chris stated to his sister, as they sat in their first hideout. It was not too bad, but then again that was because the Aunts and Uncles were with them, they had helped find it, and ignored all Personal Gain rules to make it somewhat a home, something Melinda had given up on, to her a hideout was another place to put your head down while on the run from that tyrant._

"_Yeah you should have done," Melinda agreed with Chris, but with a smirk, "But you're just stubborn."_

_Chris pulled Melinda into a hug, it had been two years Wyatt had killed their mother, and all over Excalibur. Wyatt was not allowed to draw the sword until he was 18, but of course the power hungry tyrant had other ideas and decided he needed it at 16 so he could harness it's power to take over the world there and then. Of course, Piper did not want her son to draw Excalibur from the infamous stone, and had tried everything to keep her eldest son away, which resulted in her death and Chris and Melinda's attempts to heal her, and then Leo blaming Chris. Leo always thought his youngest son should have been able to heal, and Chris kicked himself every time for not being able to do it._

"_You know," Melinda smiled at her brother, with her head on his chest while he rubbed her back trying to send her to sleep, "The only reason you didn't want to believe me is because you're the middle child. You can't fight with me nor Wyatt."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chris laughed, it was the reason he could not argue with them. He lived up to the middle child syndrome, always being the mediator between the two, and he proved it as they all grew up. When Wyatt would 'pay them a visit' as he liked to put it, he would have to stay between his brother and sister so no energy balls were thrown. At that time he could never see himself choosing his sister over his brother, but after everything that had happened, he would if he had to.

"You can't just keep taking trips to the future and back," Leo stated calmly, "You have to chose one or the other."

"Well I choose the future," Chris stood up and looked into his father's eyes, his mind going back to the future and how he was so caring towards Melinda, why couldn't he have that? "I've warned you about Wyatt, and they've seen what he turns into, now my sister needs me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt looked around the room, he was pleased with himself. He had Prue knocked out against the wall, Melinda was still trying to regain her strength, and Peyton and Henry were being held by demons. He walked to Melinda, holding her up against the wall by her throat.

"You should have known you wouldn't beat me at my own game." Wyatt sneered in her ear. He pulled back to see the look in her eyes, he expected fear, but all he got was nothing. Her eyes were blanked.

"You know you should be scared right now."

"I would if I cared." Melinda simply stated.

Wyatt dropped her to the floor, he was slightly confused. He had been with her for three months, torturing her, getting as much information out of her as he could, and each time there was something in her, whether it was hate, disgust, some sort of fighting spirit, but now she seemed to not care. But was she planning something? Surely she would not just give up. He decided to move on to Peyton, she was always easy to break. Her and Prue were the weak too.

"So where's that wonderful brother of mine?" Wyatt asked her, "Did he decided to go back and try and 'save' me." He laughed, wondering why his brother would want to save him. There was nothing to save him from. The boy constantly talked about saving him from evil, but there was no good or evil, it was all about power, why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't any of them understand that, why did they all have to fight him?

Peyton stared at her eldest cousin, deciding that looking him straight in the eye would be better than looking away from him.

"You know, I'll take pleasure in killing you," Wyatt sneered in her ear, brushing her brunette hair away from the said ear, "Just like I took pleasure in killing your mother."

On hearing about her mother, Peyton felt the fire in her growing. She struggled with the demons to get out of their grip to hit Wyatt. Even if it was the last thing she did, it would be worth it. But Wyatt just laughed and moved onto Paige's son.

"Why didn't you follow you sister?" Wyatt asked, "She gained a special seat at my side, and you would have done too, but no you had to fight me."

"Leave my sister out of this. You have no right." Henry battled with the demons that were holding onto him to lash out at Wyatt.

Wyatt stepped away from his cousin, hearing a moan coming from the floor.

"Prue, wake up and get out of here!" He could hear his young cousin shouting out at her sister, but knew she would not have a chance.

"Grab her." Wyatt shouted at a demon, knowing it would not take much to hold her frail frame. The demon did as he was told, and he stood in front of her, waiting for her eyes to open.

"What happened?" Prue asked, thinking that her sister or one of her cousins had helped her up.

"You've been captured, that's what happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If he catches them, he'll torture them to death." Chris shouted at his Aunt Phoebe as she took the pen from him again to stop him writing a spell.

"And if you go and he had caught them, he'll catch you too." Phoebe stated at her nephew, walking away with the pen.

"What do you mean he'll torture them to death?" Leo asked, slightly confused, he had not been caught up on everything, "Who's he?"

Chris looked at baby Wyatt, who was now back in Leo's arms, and then at the floor.

"I can't let Mel go through anymore of it. You saw what she was like when she came back. And it'll be hell for her without Ryan."

"Who's Ryan?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo," Piper said softly, "Just stay quiet for a minute will you, why don't you put Wyatt to bed, it's far too late for him."

With a sigh, Leo left the room with Wyatt. Chris mouthed a thank you to Piper and ran his hands through his hair again.

"I just really need to get to her."

"Just give it some time, ok sweetie," Piper stroked the back on her son, "She had a great plan, it will work out and then you can go in and see how well she's done…"

Piper tried to stay optimistic for her son, not realising what was actually happening in the future at this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was getting bored, very bored in fact. He always thought that once he had his family, killing them would be fun, but it was boring, just too…easy.

Thinking that, he looked at Melinda. She knew it too, it was too easy for him, but now he had them he could not let them go. Contemplating sending them to the dungeons, going through months of torture to find out where the remaining resistance members were – he knew for a fact not all the resistance had been with them tonight – he caught Melinda's blue eyes, and finally saw some emotion coming through, just not what he wanted. He saw her fighting spirit coming through, he wanted pain and fear. Looking at his youngest cousin, Prue, he formed an energy ball, it was only low voltage but it would be enough to seriously hurt her and scare everybody in the room. He threw the energy ball at the girl, earning a blood-curdling scream from her and screams from Peyton and Henry, he smiled. Maybe it was not as boring as he first thought. Suddenly he was attacked by Melinda. She ran to him, tackling him to the ground. To say she was a hell of a lot lighter than him, she still had some strength behind her. Wyatt soon had the upper hand though, he pinned to the ground and stared into her eyes, with a flash of annoyance.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Melinda. Chris would not be happy with you." Wyatt taunted.

Melinda looked into Wyatt's crystal blue eyes, thinking about how Chris was the middle child, and then kicked herself for allowing Wyatt to let her think off topic as she felt herself being picked up. She felt two demons holding onto her, and although she kept struggling, so could not get out of their grasp.

"Now you've got some fight back in you," Wyatt smiled, but it was cold and evil, "You can see what I want you to see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you will let me back?" Chris asked, wondering how his mother and aunts had a say on whether he was going to future or not. After all, the Elders had been planning for months to send him back to the future, and they never came after him the first time, but now they did not want him going there. Why the sudden change? Had they finally realised what he was here to save? Or was it the fact that they now knew who he really was?

"You know if you go back now then you'll just be setting yourself up exactly how Melinda is." Paige explained.

"I thought mom just said that she's got the upper hand." Chris looked, smirking slightly, knowing that his mother was just trying to make him feel better. He was still angry at himself for letting Melinda get the upper hand on him and attacking him with the darklighter arrow, well not healing him just to send him back to the past. That was a decision that was going to cause her, her own life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt stood in front of Henry, his fist clenched, telekinetically strangling the 17-year-old. Henry tried to get out of the demon's grasp to grab his throat, but it was no use.

"You know Melinda," Wyatt said, staring at his male cousin, "This could have been avoidable if you'd have just told me where they were."

Wyatt snapped his wrist to one side, breaking Henry's neck. The demons dropped the lifeless body of the 17-year-old witchlighter, while Peyton screamed in tears. Melinda just stared, coldly, she would not let him get to her. She had gone through months of torture at his hands and she had never shown weakness, she would not now, she refused to.

Wyatt then moved onto the unconscious Prue, who Peyton thought was dead, but Melinda knew better. He wanted the reaction out of them, he thrived on it. After all, the chase was over.

"If you tell me where the final members of the resistance are, I'll stop." Wyatt said, forming an energy ball, this time extremely high voltage, in his hand. He turned to face Melinda, and then looked at Peyton. Neither girls were going to answer. Was it that they did not know? No, of course they knew, Melinda had helped hide them. She had grown up a lot after he had killed Phoebe, and even more so after Chris left them.

Angry that neither girls were talking, Wyatt threw he energy ball at the 16-year-old girl, killing her instantly. The demon holding her, dropped her to the ground, to prove that she was dead.

"Oh Hannah!" Wyatt called out, seeing his mousy haired cousin stepping through the door. Wyatt had asked her to stay outside while the fight went on. He could not risk her being hit by a darklighter arrow, which just proved he could still care about his family.

"Hannah!" Peyton called, as she saw her 18-year-old cousin stepping into the room.

Hannah looked at Peyton, blocking her emotions from the empath. She felt sorry for her, but all they had to do was stand by Wyatt and everything would be ok. She had turned to Wyatt with information about one of the resistance hideouts, and he took her in. Why did the rest of the family not see that this was the way to go? Why fight the inevitable?

"You said you wanted some fun." Wyatt smiled, hoping his cousin would get the hint. He secretly knew Hannah and Peyton never really got along. Well, Hannah never got along with Peyton. Just because they were family did not mean they had to like each other, right? I mean, look at Melinda and Wyatt. Hannah was always jealous of Peyton. Peyton was the one who got the new powers first, just because she was a couple of months older than Hannah, and got the boyfriends, although Wyatt never understood why, Hannah was always the prettier one, just shy.

Hannah stepped to Wyatt and then looked at Peyton.

"Care to do the honours?" Wyatt asked, indicating to the 18-eyar-old brunette in the hands of demon. Hannah held out her hands and electricity shot from her hands, straight at Peyton, she could just see the look of shock from Peyton's eyes, until she died. As her body went limp, the demons dropped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the clock chimed midnight. Chris could faintly hear it from the living room, mainly because of the silence that surrounded the attic. Chris got up from Aunt Pearl's couch and started pacing again. Wyatt was attacking, if he had not already, and he just knew how it was going to turn out. Melinda should have ran when she had the chance. Henry should have stuck to his guns and ran rather than giving into Melinda's little 'I'm sick of running' speech. It was not that moving. He would not have stayed because of it.

"Chris, calm down honey," Phoebe sighed, knowing he was too stubborn to listen to her, "Melinda could win."

Just then Leo entered again, where had he been for the past few hours?

"What are you all still doing up?"

"Trying to stop this one from going to the future." Paige answered, looking at how nervous Chris was getting, like he knew what was happening. Did he know? Did he have some sort of connection with his sister? No, he could not have, since he did not know that she had been tortured for the past three months.

"I have to go," Chris said, "She could be dying there, she could need me."

Even though all the Charmed Ones knew it was true, they could not let their whitelighter go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now press the little review button. Remember one more chapter to go.


	7. What About Dad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nope i really don't...not at all...really now!**

**An update by popular demand...now that just sounded corney...**

**Anyhoo...Thank you again to the reviews. I know I said this was the last chapter, but as I was writting I decided I couldn't end it how I had, so there will be one more chapter. But only one more, this time I mean it.**

New Surprises

Chapter 7: What About Dad?

Melinda looked at her three cousins laying lifeless on the floor, this was all her fault. She could have saved them if she had given into Wyatt. _The joys of hindsight_, she thought to herself and rolled her eyes. Still refusing to show any emotion and let Wyatt know he had won, she looked up at him, blowing the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes during the struggling with the two demons that held her.

"You're a heartless monster, you know that?" Melinda coldly stated.

"Only as heartless as you, Melinda," Wyatt smirked, "You could have saved them, but you didn't. You decided to save the last remaining few of the resistance instead. Doesn't that make you heartless?"

"You'd have killed them anyway." Melinda hated her brother at this point. He knew that she felt guilty and was using that to go on. She would have given in by now if it was not for Ryan, but where was he?

"Maybe I would," Wyatt stated, "But possibly not in front of you. Now are you going to tell me where they are, or do you have to go through one last torture session first?"

Not understanding what Wyatt was talking about, Melinda looked at him and shook her head. She could go through more of the torture, that was nothing new to her anymore, and there was still hope for Ryan and Chris. Although she was not expecting what Wyatt had planned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, you got a spell?" Chris asked his Aunt Phoebe, they had finally decided that enough time had passed to let Chris go to the future. After all, a battle would not last more than thirty minutes would it? None of their had, not including the one with the first Source, but he did have the brilliant idea of using the Hollow to steal all of their powers, but that was a build up to the battle. The actually battle of 10 minutes, tops.

"I've got the spell," Phoebe smiled, "I think so anyway." Phoebe could not remember her daughter's spell off the top of her head, but se thought this was close enough, but would let her sisters take a look at it first.

"That should work." Paige nodded, but gave it to Piper, she and Phoebe were the spell writers, Paige cringed when she thought of her first spell: _'the brittle winters give way to flowers of Spring. Ludlow is vanquished'_ It was never one of her best spells, but hey it got the job done.

"Ok, you really want to go back?" Piper asked, after looking over her sister's spell. This was one spell they needed to be certain on.

"I need to go back, Mel needs me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was dragged into the room, he looked around at all the dead bodies, all of them witches, since all over magical creatures went up in flames so they did not leave a trace. He looked to see Peyton's body on the ground, burnt. Either Wyatt had had demons throw fireballs at her or she had been electrocuted, and seeing Hannah in the room he guessed the latter. Then he saw Henry and Prue's body. God, he had killed his family. He looked up at Wyatt in disgust, still fighting the demons, but with no powers what was the use? That was when he saw Melinda. Still alive, thank God, but weakened and defeated. She may not have shown it, but he knew.

"Ryan!" she heard him call, he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Let her go." Wyatt ordered the guards, to prove that he was not completely heartless. Melinda ran to her lover and hugged him. Ryan returned the hug and then grabbed her face between his hands, running them through her messy blonde hair.

"It's ok, don't worry baby." He comforted her and they kissed passionately. They knew this was going to be their last kiss, and made the most of it.

"I love you." Melinda finally cried, kicking herself inside for allowing her to show emotion in front of Wyatt, but Ryan was her weakness. Him and Chris, and Wyatt always knew that.

"I love you too." Ryan said, as Melinda was dragged away from him, but with protest. Two demons held her back, while Ryan stood there alone. Wyatt did not need to worry about him, since he no longer had any powers, he would not shimmer anywhere, and would not stand a chance to save Melinda. Having now powers made him mortal, and an easy kill. The only fun in this was too see the look on Melinda's face.

"Now, Ryan has been a bad bad boy, Melinda," Wyatt explained, as he walked towards his ex-best friend, "He's been working both sides. I also found out your other witches and demons you had on the inside. You can't get to me that easily you know."

Melinda stopped the tears and looked at Wyatt coldly.

"You know, I should have killed him as soon as I found out. Any other demon I would have done. But I know he's your weakness," Wyatt got into Melinda's face and grabbed it so she would look at him in the eyes, "And I want you to witness his death before I kill you," Wyatt walked away and formed an energy ball but then turned back to his 19-year-old sister, "Unless you tell me where the resistance are."

Melinda thought hard about it, could she save her lover? But then she heard Ryan's voice, _Don't do it, he'll only kill me anyway._ Melinda knew it was true but she could not help wonder. She loved Ryan, she could not see him die in front of her.

"Final chance, Melinda." Wyatt stated.

_Please don't tell him baby, he's stripped my powers anyway, it's no use,_ Ryan pleaded telepathically again, _I love you and we'll meet again soon. I promise._

Melinda let tears run down her face again as she looked into Ryan's green eyes for one last time.

"I'm sorry," Melinda shook her head, making Wyatt extinguish his energy ball thinking Melinda was going to talk, "I'm sorry Ryan. I love you but I can't tell him."

Ryan sighed with a smile, knowing Melinda would never hand over all the resistance and held his breath, waiting for his death.

Wyatt heard Melinda's apology to Ryan and straight away clenched his fist, strangling Ryan, who dropped to his knees, trying to breathe. Melinda cried harder, trying to drop to her knees as her boyfriend was being murdered in front of her.

Finally, Wyatt had had enough of watching his childhood friend dying and decided to break his neck, again with a snap of his wrist. Ryan's body dropped to the ground, his green eyes blank.

"Ryan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, say the spell," Chris breathed nervously as he stared at the Triquetra on the wall, from earlier on when Peyton had come back to the past to get him. Peyton. Chris wondered how she was. She was not as strong as Melinda, emotionally and physically. Losing her mother at 11 made Melinda grow up fast, block her emotions from everybody, fight demons when she had to, but Peyton never had to do that. Aunt Phoebe was still around until she was 15, that was the reason they all had to go and find a new hideout. Wyatt had caught Phoebe and killed her, but not before she gave in and told them where the children were. Wyatt must have become an expert at torture then, Phoebe would not give up her two daughters unless she was completely weak, but then he went back to Melinda and remembered what she had said about glamouring. Was that the trick Wyatt had used on Phoebe?

His mind was drawn back to the situation now, he had to get back to the future to now to see who was left to save. If he could he would bring Melinda back with him. He could help him with changing the future.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He heard his Aunt Paige.

"Paige, please. All of you say the spell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt's demons had let go of Melinda, allowing her to crawl to Ryan, try and heal him, but it was no use. Ryan was dead and she could not heal the dead.

"Move out." Wyatt ordered his demons, but not before taking a crossbow from one of the darklighters. He looked at Hannah, who was still looking down on her eldest female cousin, slightly sympathetic. Also confused at how she had not shown any emotion for her family but Ryan…

"Hannah, out." Wyatt ordered her. Without another word, Hannah left the room. Wyatt looked down at the sobbing body of his sister. Suddenly feeling a sense of sympathy for her, he started to walk away.

"So aren't you going to kill me too?" Melinda asked, sensing Wyatt moving away from her, "Or don't you think I've suffered enough? You think I have to stay alive after seeing everybody I care about die."

Melinda looked up and stared at her brother, why was he being so cold? Wait, that was her too. She vaguely remembered Chris thinking that about her earlier on. She and Wyatt were alike, too much alike.

"I hate you, you know that?" Melinda shouted at her brother, standing up and looking into his blue eyes, which were starting to soften, "You took my mother and then my aunts and uncles. Don't you realise that you're killing everybody that could have helped you? You turned against what the family fought for and killed us for not standing with you, where does that make sense Wyatt?"

Wyatt was about to say something but Melinda stopped him.

"When we were kids, I looked up to you. I thought you were the best brother anybody could have. You protected me when I needed it, you helped me when I asked for it and you listened to me when I was upset or hyper or just had something I wanted to share with you. What the hell changed you? I'll never understand why you turned your back on us, nor why you got a sudden need for power. The day you killed mom, you killed any love I had for you, that was the day you stopped being my brother. I will always hate you for that. Now you make me suffer by killing the last few remaining family members I have, AND the love of my life, but you're going to leave me! When's it gonna stop, Wy?"

But Melinda was not waiting for an answer, instead she formed an energy ball in her hand, but she was not quick enough. Wyatt had already fired off an arrow from the crossbow, hitting Melinda in the stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris had just stepped through the portal as he saw Melinda and Wyatt head to head. Melinda shouting at her older brother for everything he had done. He looked around the room to see the dead bodies of all the witches from the resistance, and his family. Wyatt and Melinda had obviously not realised he was here.

"Now you make me suffer by killing the last few remaining family members I have," he heard Melinda shout, she was also crying, "AND the love of my life, but you're going to leave me! When's it gonna stop, Wy?"

He watched carefully, Wyatt was about to let the crossbow he had hold of down, but Melinda formed an energy ball and was about to throw it at her brother as Wyatt fired off an arrow.

A lump caught in his throat as he saw Melinda drop to her knees in pain, the darklighter arrow sat through her stomach and out of her back. He looked to his older brother, who actually seemed sorry for what he had to do.

"Now you can join your family and the love of your life." Wyatt stated, trying to gain a level of composure about him but Chris could just see tears forming in his blue eyes. Chris let our a harsh breath, that struggled to get over the growing lump in his throat.

Wyatt looked around to see Chris falling to his knees, tears in his eyes. He must have seen him shoot Melinda. For a moment he thought about loading the crossbow again, thinking back to when Bianca had brought him from the past. Wyatt still hated that fact that he had got his powers back, and that he had knocked him out even if it was for a few seconds, but after killing one sibling he could not do it again. Not tonight. Chris could wait. Wyatt looked for a minute making Chris wonder what he was doing, and then left the hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris watched Wyatt leave, wondering if it was a trick. Wyatt could easily kill him right now, so why didn't he? But then he remember the tears in Wyatt's house, killing Melinda was probably not on his MO, unless she attempted to kill him, which she did.

Melinda! Chris ran to his sisters side who was in pain, the poison was taking over her body.

"Chris!" Melinda smiled weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you back for shooting me with the darkligher arrow," Chris smiled at Melinda, even though she was facing death she looked so peaceful, "Looks like Wyatt beat me too it."

"You saw?" She whispered and then pulled a face of agony as she felt the poison running through her. Chris nodded his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Melinda raised her hand and wiped one of his cheeks.

"Don't cry," Melinda smiled gently, her eyes showing a sign of warmth, "I'll still be with you."

"I'll take you back to the past with me, Leo can heal you." Chris said and then thought, Leo! "Leo! Dad, get your Elder ass down here!" Chris shouted to the ceiling.

"No, Chris," Melinda shook her head, "If I wanted dad to heal me, I'd call for him. Everyone else I care about is dead, let me die ok. You go back to the past and finish what you started."

Chris shook his head and started to move Melinda's body. "No, I need you to carry on."

"Chris!" Melinda shouted, but then started coughing. Chris looked down at her, into her sea blue eyes, knowing she did not want to be saved. She was going to die and she was happy about it, "We can't stop Wyatt here, but you can save him."

Chris finally nodded and kissed Melinda's forehead.

"But can you do me a favour before you go?"

Chris looked and saw that she was pointing at the arrow through her abdomen. Nodding his head, telekinetically he pulled it out, sending it flying to the other side of the room. He winced hearing Melinda scream out in pain.

Once the pain had died down, Melinda opened her eyes and looked deep into Chris' jade green eyes. She took his hand and kissed it.

"I love you. Always remember I'll be with you while you're saving the future."

"I love you too."

Chris kissed Melinda's forehead again and stood up, looking around the room seeing the bodies of his three cousins and Melinda's boyfriend. He took the spell from his pocket and read it, seeing a portal open up for the fourth time that day. He walked towards the blue portal but sighed as he looked around and saw Melinda watching him, while she was in agony.

"Go."

Once Melinda saw Chris step through the portal, and the portal close, she slowly got to her knees. Reminding herself of what she had gone through for three months, she forced herself to crawl to Ryan's lifeless body. She collapsed to the ground and placed her head on his chest.

"We will meet again soon." And with that Melinda closer her eyes, feeling the poison run through her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I killed her off, I had to be done though, just to keep Chris going, I'm sorry. I couldn't really bring her to the past could I? I mean the Charmed Ones don't really like her after what she did to Chris and Paige! Ok, review review review...please...you know you love me. The next chapter is ALL Chris by the way.


	8. We Will Stop The Demon

**Disclaimer: And for the final time in this story, (all together now) I do not own Charmed.**

**Ok, thank you to all my reviewers again. Here is the final chapter, and yes its very short it's just a little epilogue, just to show what Chris feels.**

New Surprises

Chapter 8: We Will Stop the Demon.

Chris stepped through the portal, to come across four worried adults. He wiped his eyes as Piper ran to him.

"What happened?" Paige asked, slightly surprised that he was back. None of them knew whether he would return from the future, but they decided to wait around anyway, just in case.

"I got there just as Melinda was shot with a darklighter arrow," Chris explained, "None of them will be coming back." Chris broke down in his mother's arms, as she rubbed his back.

"What about Leo?" Piper asked, remembering that Future Leo cared so much for his only daughter.

"She asked not to call for him," Chris explained and looked at his aunts and father, "The cousins and Ryan were dead, she wanted to go. I think she needed it." Chris understood why Melinda had said what she had. He thought back to her telling him that she nearly gave in during the torture. She had fought until her last moment, and he saw her in peace at her last moment.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked, sympathetically, actually empathetically, she could feel his pain.

"I will be. I just need to think."

At that, the sisters and Leo watched Chris orb out, happy that he had decided to return to the past rather than sitting in the future alone waiting for Wyatt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat on top of Golden Gate Bridge, thinking about what had happened. He never felt like this when Bianca had died, yes he had been upset but this was more like when Piper had died. He never thought he would feel this pain again. He did not know how long he was on the top of the famous bridge, that was really red not gold at all, and watched the sun rise, thinking back to the times he and Mel shared – good and bad. Melinda had been the one thing that kept him going in the past, that and Bianca promising that they would be getting married, but not he had lost both of them. There was nobody left in the future to fight for, just Leo and he had not even come when Chris was calling for him, even though he had said it was for his daughter's sake. Had Leo just learnt to tune Chris out, surely he would not leave his daughter to die, even if that was what she wanted.

_Idiot_, he thought to himself, _you should have brought her back with you. Then she'd be alive_. But no, he had to listen to what she wanted. Did she even know what she wanted at that time? He knew how darklighter posion took over the body, and in her state it could make her think that she wanted to die. But she did seem at peace for the first time in years, he could not remember the last time she looked that peaceful, except for when she was with Ryan. He always made her happy, even through the struggle with him working both sides, at least they would be together in death. Or would they? With Ryan being half-demon would that automatically send him to the wasteland? _Don't think like that_, he thought again, _he's with Melinda. They're both happy. _And as much as he hated Ryan in the past, well future really but we'll stick with past, he could not deny how much he and Melinda loved each other. It was just like himself and Bianca, and Chris had only just realised that. _Well, at least we didn't vanquish him. They can still meet, date, fall in love..._

Chris laughed to himself, finding it quite amusing how Melinda was not even born yet and he was already sorting out her love life and mourning her death. There was still four years until her birth, that was if he had not changed the future too much, but then there was nothing left in the future to change - nothing that would be changed and be bad, anyway.

Suddenly there were the sound of orbs. Chris did not bother looking up, he knew it was Leo.

"You know, we will get whatever demon turned him," he heard Leo's voice, "We will save you family."

"They're your family too." Chris said coldly, knowing the sisters had filled him in on the fact Chris was his son.

"Ok, our family," he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, "Don't let her death be in vain. Help us out here, give us the information you can. No more future consequences crap."

Chris looked up at Leo, finally seeing the look he longed for as a child. Leo was caring and guiding, as a father rather than an Elder, something Melinda and Wyatt always saw.

"Thanks dad." Chris smiled, and then turned to watch the sun still rise.

A new day and a new start.

**THE END**

* * *

Finally, finished it! Hope you liked it. So for the final time: review review review :D

I'm working on a kind of sequel, takes place after Chris had vanished in Season 6, to explain where I think he would have 'vanished' to. We get to take a look at how he managed to change the future. it's called 'Back in the Future', so keep a look out for it - yes Melinda will be back, she doesn't stay dead for long.


End file.
